


everything will be alright

by eyes_glued_shut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_glued_shut/pseuds/eyes_glued_shut
Summary: Bill gets some bad news at a new year's eve party. Dipper helps out.





	everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> hey listen to this audio it rly helped me write this lmao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_YXlaFVuo4   
> also i left the ending open cus this was just to get me back into writing. what do u think bill wrote in the letter?

Pop music blared out from the speakers, the sea of people drunkenly dancing and singing along to whatever chart hit was playing. Alcohol was spilt out of cups as bodies hit and fell and swayed together. It was like every other party Dipper had been to.

Mabel dragged him along, saying that it was their last party of the current year, and that they should celebrate. Dipper rolled his eyes, and promised to stick around for an hour before heading home. That was ages ago. It had started raining, and Dipper really didn’t want to walk out there by himself. 

So he was stuck, standing awkwardly by the hallway, holding a cup that held the remains of vodka and coke. He noticed people from his class, gave them an awkward smile before watching as they either headed off to dance or talk in the hallway. In a crowded room, he felt so alone.

 

In a crowded room, he felt so alone. Bill should be  _ enjoying _ his final party of the year. He should be out there, getting wasted and forgetting about everything that was happening in his life. Except he couldn’t. He felt like something bad was about to happen. Oh, he hated this feeling.

Bill walked over to stand by the wall - he was never a wallflower, always rushing to make as much noise as he could. He was uncharacteristically quiet today. He gave an awkward smile to the boy he was standing next to, and drank the last of his cheap beer from his cup and chewed at his nails. 

“Hey, uh, Bill, right?” The boy said, and Bill searched his brain to see if he knew the guy. Ah. Dipper. From psychology. 

“Yeah… um, Dipper? You sit a few rows in front of me…?” Bill replied, happy to talk to someone, but he still couldn’t get the terrible feeling out of his brain.

“Yeah! That’s me…” Dipper said. A crack of thunder could be heard over the music. 

“Huh. We’re gonna start off the new year with a storm…” Bill mumbled, mostly to himself. Dipper nodded.

“The rain gives a good mood to the music… If only it wasn’t shitty Top Ten Hits, y’know?” Dipper chuckled to himself, and looked down at his empty cup. Bill nodded in response. 

A silence fell between the two. Dipper would sway a little to whatever beat was heard. Bill would fidget, going from chewing his nails to pulling at his shirt. 

A song came on that Dipper seemed to know, and Bill felt comforted at the sound of Dipper gently singing along to the song. It was a weird song, Bill knew most of the lyrics, but hearing Dipper sing it sounded… odd.

“Y’know this song has a load of lyrics relating to drugs, right?” Bill asked, glancing up at him.

“Yeah. I know. It’s also about a toxic relationship. I can kinda relate to it… It’s one of my favourite songs,” Dipper said quietly, and for a moment Bill felt like he wanted to learn more about Dipper. 

“Tell me about it…” He said, and Dipper glanced at Bill.

“You wanna know about my shitty ex?” Dipper laughed. “Sure. Let me get another drink. I’m not drunk enough to cry about him.”

They both got refills, and headed out into the hallway to chat. Dipper sipped slowly at his beer as he began to tell Bill pretty much everything. Sure, Bill had noticed Dipper sometimes would miss class, but never knew it was because of a controlling ex-boyfriend. He felt sorry for him. He felt  _ real _ sorry for Dipper. Sure, Bill had shitty exes before, but none were as toxic and controlling as Dipper’s. He wanted to wrap Dipper up in a blanket and never let go of him.

“Are they really playing  _ Mr. Brightside _ ?” Dipper asked, once he had finished opening up to a complete stranger. Loud yells of the lyrics were heard from inside the room, and Bill laughed.

“They are. It kinda sounds cool from out here…” Bill said, and moved to gently rest his head against Dipper’s shoulders. The song was coming to an end, and people heard chanting of someone's name as another song came on. 

“Now they’re playing My Chemical Romance. Gosh, this takes me back,” Dipper said as Bill laughed.

“I’d play this super loud whenever my dad was mean to me,” Bill said, feeling the beer take over his mind. He grabbed hold of Dipper’s hand and sighed. “You wanna know a secret?”

Dipper glanced at their hands, then at Bill. “Shoot.”

“I’ve always kinda wanted to be your friend. Since I saw you at the beginning of term… You just always looked like you were in your own little world, no worries about anyone else. I’ve always wished I could be like that…” Bill said softly.

“I’d like to be your friend, Bill… Maybe we can start off the new year as friends, huh?” Dipper smiled.

“I’d like that… What is the time, anyway?” Bill asked as he sat up.

He turned on his phone to check the time, seeing as there were no clocks in the hallway. Bill couldn’t help but groan when he saw that his notification bar was full of missed calls and messages.

“Ugh, my dad’s been messaging me. He’s a fucking creep. I can’t wait to cut him out of my life and go move out somewhere with my mom,” Bill said as he opened up the messages. Dipper snorted a little, but stayed quiet.

**_From: Dad --- Where are you? I told you to stay at home tonight.  (20:34)_ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (21:00)_ **

**_From: Dad --- Your mother’s been rushed to hospital. Answer your fucking phone, Cipher. (21:02)_ **

**_From: Dad --- Answer your phone, shit head. (21:15)_ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (21:32)_ **

**_From: Dad --- Cipher I swear to god I’ll beat your ass if you don’t pick up my calls or read my messages. Your mother is close to fucking death and you don’t give a shit._ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (21:40)_ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (21:55)_ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (22:02)_ **

**_[Missed call from “Dad”] (22:30)_ **

**_From: Dad --- Your mother’s passed away, Bill. She wanted to talk to you before she left. Too bad you’re a fucking selfish brat who couldn’t answer his phone. (22:59)_ **

**_From: Dad --- And still no reply? Jesus, Bill. Don’t fucking come home. I don’t want you in my house anymore. (23:34)_ **

  
  


Bill’s hand started to shake. He had other messages too, from his grandparents, confirming the death of his mother. He looked at Dipper, tears filling his eyes. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Dipper asked, turning so he could face Bill. “Talk to me, Bill. What’s wrong?”

Bill opened his mouth up to speak, but a sob came out instead. He simply handed his phone to Dipper, and cried. Dipper read through the messages rather quickly, and felt his heart break. 

“Oh, Bill… I’m so sorry…” Dipper said quietly, gently setting Bill’s phone down and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry…”

Sobs filled the hallway, and if Bill could, he would’ve screamed. He didn’t want to draw too much attention onto himself. He held onto Dipper tightly as his body shook, tears staining his cheeks and his shirt and Dipper’s shirt. 

A little while passed, and Bill had calmed down a little. Dipper was gently rubbing his back, trying to get him to feel a little better. Bill sat up and dried his eyes, and Dipper noticed that even though Bill had just sobbed his eyes out, he still looked stunning. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over, but he gently placed a kiss on Bill’s forehead.

“Do you wanna come back to my place for tonight?” Dipper asked softly, remembering that Bill’s dad didn’t want him to go home.

Bill couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I-I just sobbed and I probably look disgusting, but you still wanna hook up with me? Must have low standards, Dip,” he said, before adding a nod to the end of it. “Please. I… I can’t stand being around my dad, and now that I’m basically alone he’s… he’s not gonna be nice…”

Dipper chuckled. “Let me go find my sister to tell her I’m heading home with a friend. Will you be okay out here?” 

“Yeah… Thanks, Dipper…” Bill said quietly. Dipper smiled, ruffled up Bill’s hair and stood up. He walked back inside the crowded apartment. He searched around for Mabel in the crowd, checking everywhere. He was about to leave when he felt someone tug on his arm softly.

“DIPPER! Where have you been!? They’re playing so many good songs right now! Wait, you aren’t leaving are you? It’s not even midnight! You gotta stay for the countdown! I heard Pacifica’s gonna kiss me!!” Mabel exclaimed, grinning widely. “Have I introduced you to my friend Mike? He’s single, just like you!”

“Wait, Mabel, I’m heading home with a friend… He’s just found out some real bad news and I told him he could stay with me for the night. He’s really upset and I need to get back to him,” Dipper explained, taking his sister’s hand off of his arm with a smile. “Will you be okay?”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go take care of your friend. I’ll crash here or at Paz’s. I’ll text you in the morning, ‘kay?” The song changed, and Mabel’s face lit up. “They’re playing Harry Styles’ song, Dip! AAAAH! I have to go dance and sing!!” 

“Have fun for me!” Dipper said, watching as her sister smiled and ran off into the crowd. Dipper sighed, a little confused at how she could dance to a song like this. 

 

Outside, Bill had broken down again. The song choice didn’t help his current state, but he pretended like it was a sign. Like it was his mother controlling the song choices, and this is her way of saying goodbye. Or maybe he had one too many to drink. He looked up when he heard someone come outside, and sighed in relief when he saw it was Dipper.

“Ready to leave?” Dipper asked, holding his hand up to help Bill stand. “The song they’re playing really isn’t… fitting.”

Bill shook his head, moving closer to Dipper. “No… It really isn’t…” 

 

The two made their way outside in the storm, listening as the music faded into the distance. The sound of the rain helped calm Bill, but it also helped to disguise his tears that rolled down his face. He didn’t know if he could live without his mother in his life. He felt Dipper’s arm wrap around him and pull him closer. Bill sighed. Dipper was too kind. Bill knew they could never be good friends.

 

They arrived at Dipper’s house, drenched from the rain and hazy from the alcohol. Bill wanted to curl up in warm blankets and dream his sorrows away. Dipper had offered him spare clothes to sleep in, and Bill wondered how he could ever repay Dipper. He decided to make breakfast for them in the morning. They stood in Dipper’s room, sorting out the sleeping arrangements when Bill noticed the clock was at midnight. He smiled.

“You wanna do the lame new years kiss thing?” He asked, watching Dipper add more pillows to his bed. He turned around, looking at his clock.

“Shouldn’t it be on the first stroke of midnight? It’s one minute past…” Dipper said, looking over at Bill.

“I’ve already had a bad end to the year… Might as well try and make the start a good one,” Bill muttered. 

Dipper laughed a little, taking a step closer to Bill and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “There. This year will be great for you, Bill. I can feel it.”

  
  
  


Bill couldn’t feel anything. He laid awake in Dipper’s bed, hearing the rain tap on the window and the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the room through the thin curtains. Posters and photographs hung on Dipper’s walls, all of his family and the few friends he had. Books were placed about in small stacks around his already full bookshelf. Clothes were carelessly tossed around. Bill glanced at the sleeping boy next to him. The boy he wish he knew better. The boy he wished he was. His mind kept wandering back to his mother, and then fake scenarios that could happen with his father. Bill felt so alone. He sat up, careful not to wake up Dipper and scratched at his arm roughly. When the room lit up and he saw blood, he stopped, and moved onto the other arm. A horrible thought came into his head.

No.

He couldn’t.

Not here. 

He saw Dipper’s desk was right next to his bed, and carefully got up to sit in the desk chair. His arms stung, but that’s okay. He could feel  _ something now. _ Another flash of lightning, and Bill found some paper and a pen. He started to write. 

The first thing he wrote was the  _ “fuck you” _ , and he knew that they weren’t lined up straight or neat. Good. That one will be to his father.

He didn’t have many close friends. He looked at Dipper.

 

He started to write.


End file.
